


In The Woods Somewhere

by Rainy_Day_Lemonade



Series: Supernatural Hidekane AUs [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: A lil creepy, All thanks to THIS, Alternate Universe - No Ghouls (Tokyo Ghoul), And a LOT of creative license, Angst, But I'm having so much fun y'all seriously, Cute, Cute and creepy?, Different types of Fae, Don't copy to another site, Elements of faerie mythology, Fae AU, Fae are automatically creepy though, Fae as spirits of the dead, Fae flirt with magical contracts pass it on, Fae! Kaneki, Fairy AU, Fantasy, Fantasy AU, First Kiss, Flirty Kaneki, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Humour, I dunno I had fun, I'm just saying, I'm procrastinating my Merthur fic, Implied/Referenced magical creatures, Implied/referenced OCs, It just happened tbh, It's coming soon I promise!, Just hanging around in the background, M/M, Magic, Mostly European mythology, Past minor character death, Romance, Sassy Hide, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki Ken, Slow Burn, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Tags, The boy can't help it, There are like three other fics I should be finishing, This started so ominous and creepy what happened, This... song fic?, Vague Hades and Persephone undertones, Who let me write tags, Words have power, and i'm so sorry, ehehehehehe, general eeriness, hope you guys do too, i dunno, lonely boys, names have power, no ghouls, ok I'm done now, past major character death, please be kind, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Day_Lemonade/pseuds/Rainy_Day_Lemonade
Summary: “Promise me first. Promise me no harm will come to her.”He half expected the Fae to laugh, to wave off his proposal. But silver eyes held his gaze, bright amid colouring cheeks.His breath was hot against Hide’s nose, and so very close.“Is that a promise I may seal?”In which Hide learns the risks (and rewards) of conversing with a Fae.
Relationships: Hinted Fueguchi Hinami/Kirishima Ayato, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: Supernatural Hidekane AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637917
Comments: 36
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was struggling with inspiration for my Merthur fic... so I wrote this?  
> Writer's block is weird, y'all.  
> All well, I actually loved writing this- publishing chapter one while working on the final chapter, so updates will be reasonably quick.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Title and chapter summaries from Hozier's 'In The Woods Somewhere'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I awoke  
> The moon still hung  
> The night so black  
> That the darkness hummed

There were many reasons to avoid the Woods. Every child knew their rules- sank into the embrace of their beds with this knowledge:  
Never play near the Woods.  
Never enter the Woods, even for a toy.  
Never talk to someone who came from the Woods, for even those who return alive are never the same again.

They say only the foolish and the brave dared enter the Woods. Hide prided himself on being both.  
It was with a noble purpose that he passed through the trees, head held high, grip tight around his pocket-knife. Leaves and debris crunched beneath his feet, clear as the howling winds above him. _Strange,_ he mused, tugging at his tunic. _Awfully cold for such a sunny summer's day._

Hide was never one for superstitions, least those of evil and malice. His father had told him grand old stories, of ghosts and ghouls, monsters and the almost human, defeated or deceived by the wits of men. Among the rules, he included his own:  
Be wary of the wailing woman- more so if you cannot see her.  
Do not follow the floating lanterns without faith in the strength of the ground.  
Never make a deal with a Fae- and never, ever accept their food or drink if you dream of returning home.  
“There is no good or evil in that Other World,” his father would say. “Only the bored and the lonely. That’s what makes it dangerous”.

He hadn’t planned to venture far. Yet, in the blink of an eye, the trees converged and swallowed him whole; trembling leaves blocked out the sky, possessed by the howling winds.  
Hide pressed on. Eerie as it was, the Woods relished in illusion; as foreign as his surroundings appeared, he’d barely walked the length of the village.  
That was what he told himself, at least.  
“Touka? Where are you, Touka?”  
The cold air pierced through the fabric of his tunic; it crept beneath his skin and down his spine, chilling him to the bone.

Even over the whistling of the wind and the crunching of his footsteps, he could hear it- the steady thud of bounding paws, coming closer and closer and closer.

“There you are, Touka!”  
Touka meowed, all indignation, flashing pearly teeth with a yawn. Hide scooped up the cat, scratching beneath her inky black fur. “Hinami’s been worried sick, you know. Don’t you listen to the stories?”  
Touka huffed.  
Biting back the urge to run, Hide forced his legs into a steady pace, cat pressed to his chest. “Come on, kitty, Hinami’s waiting for us.”  
“Is that so?”  
Hide’s breath caught in his throat. He craned his neck around, trying to spot the owner of the voice. The trees loomed above him, tall and sinister and seemingly empty. “It seems a shame for you to leave.” The voice continued, smooth and deep as heavy rain. “After all…”  
Hide flinched as a puff of breath hit his ear. _“… You’ve only just arrived.”_

“Um, you know what? I’m alright. Thanks for the offer, though.”  
Hide held his breath, eyes fixed straight ahead- his escape route, up the dell and into the trees. “Sorry to drop in like this, I’ll get out of your hair right…”  
A cool hand rested at the back of his neck, and words abandoned him.  
“It’s really no trouble.” The voice hummed, nails pressing gently into his skin. “I don’t receive many visitors.”  
“I wonder why.”  
Hide licked his lips, glancing down at the cat in his arms. No longer squirming, Touka was stiff as a statue, yellow eyes fixed at something behind his shoulder- something or _someone,_ he was no longer sure. “You must be friends with the locals, though?”  
The voice seemed to hesitate, touch softening against his skin. The atmosphere grew heavier.  
“What locals would those be?” They hummed, honey-like yet cold as ice. “The poachers, who leave death and destruction in their wake? The criminals who hide their sins in the shade of the trees?”  
“I… I, um…”  
“Or maybe you mean those _other people_?” The voice continued, emotion rising, “Never satisfied, always taking and taking and _taking…”_  
“No!” Hide gasped, shivering in the newfound frost. “No, that’s not what…”  
“You’re one of them, aren’t you? That weapon on your belt, the lilt in your voice.”  
“No! No, that’s for protection!”  
“Against what?” The voice sneered, low and scathing. “The willow-the-wisps?”  
The world was growing colder. Hide’s breath was freezing in his throat, burning in his lungs. _“I won’t let you hurt them. They won’t become your plaything.”  
_“Please… You don’t understand…” Hide wheezed, vision blurring. “… I need… to take her… home…”

Silence reigned.  
Time stood still, the wind dying down to a whisper.  
The hand left the back of his neck, and air flooded back into Hide’s lungs. He gasped, choking with relief. He barely noticed Touka wriggling from his grasp, her small form bounding away.  
He opened his eyes. A young man stood before him, pale as moonlight; snowy white hair feathered over silver eyes, their gaze sharp.  
Sharp, and _fixed on him._  
“Home?” Asked the man with the voice of rain. “And what is home to a creature like yourself?”  
  
  
His feet moved of their own volition- before long, Hide found himself bathed in the light of the village lanterns.  
The door barely opened before Hinami flung herself, squirrel-like, into his arms. “Big brother Hide!” She cried, muffled by the fabric of his shirt. “Touka came home without you! I was worried!”  
Hide smiled, soft and sad, enveloping the girl in a hug.  
“I’m sorry, Hina. I got a little lost.”  
Wide brown eyes looked up at him, shocked.  
“Did… Did you find any monsters?”  
Hide paused, thoughtful. A sly grin broke across his face.  
“No, not even a gnome.” He snickered, spinning the girl like a giggling dancer. “Touka scared them all away!”  
“Touka’s very strong.”  
“The strongest.”

Later that night, in the darkness of the night, Hide looked to round-faced moon.  
_I’m sorry, Father… I broke that precious rule…_

The moon waned and waxed once more, bathing the world in ethereal light. Life played on at its merry old pace, uncaring to Hide’s imminent doom.  
_“Those days when the moon is brightest, return here empty-handed.  
Come alone.  
For this, I will spare your life.”  
_Face pale as the moon above, his feet led him back to the Woods.

The woods were gentle, quiet. Every crunch of twigs beneath his feet was accompanied by rustling, the vegetation trembling only to still second later. _I’m being watched,_ Hide thought, biting his tongue and pushing onwards. _Let them watch._  
His feet found the meeting place, bathed in moonlight and suspense- that wretched dell where Hide broke a promise for a new one.  
A promise with a Fae. “I’m here.”  
Silence. Blood red flowers swayed in the breeze, their curling petals dancing in the moonlight. Hide couldn’t recall seeing them before- the least of his worries. “I’m here, just like you told me to.”  
“We’ve noticed.”  
Two words, and the darkness retreated, swallowed up by a silvery light. With bated breath, Hide squinted at the source of the light, watching it dim to an ethereal glow.  
The Fae regarded him with a smirk, quicksilver eyes shining in the darkness. “You’re loud enough to wake the dead.”  
Hide itched to snap back a retort, but he bit his tongue. Sassing with mystical creatures was what got him into this mess.  
“I’m here. Now what?”  
The Fae cocked his head, unreadable. Though his garb was dark as shadows, his skin shone like fire in the night.  
“What?”  
“What are you going to do now?” Hide muttered, frantic gaze searching for invisible monsters. “You said you would… let me live, if I came back tonight. You must have a reason…”  
“Must I?” The Fae mused, flashing too sharp teeth. “Very well then.”  
Hide braced himself, jaw clenched, gaze fixed on the other. Unconcerned, the Fae dropped down to the ground, spread-eagle amongst the flowers.  
Sensing his surprise, the Fae waved a hand. “Come on, then.” He hummed, closing his eyes. “Lay here with me and… tell me about your human world.”  
Hide hesitated.  
“That’s it? That’s what you want me to do?”  
“Was I unclear?” The Fae huffed eyes still shut. “Hurry up, or I’ll think of something else.”

“Do you often chase after cats?”  
“Do you often make such strange bargains?”  
The ground was soft beneath them, the sky clear and calm. The Fae’s laugh was the rush of a river, effortless and soothing.  
“Return upon the next moon, and I might have an answer, Mr…?”  
Hide hummed, gaze returning to the moon.  
“My friends call me Hide.”  
The Fae laughed again.

“You’re an interesting one… human Hide.”

“I don’t believe you gave me your name.”  
“True.” The Fae agreed. He smirks, eyes bright, black cloak fluttering in the breeze. “I’m not an amateur, after all.”  
Hide huffs, unimpressed. Trust a Fae to suspect their own trickery.   
The Woods are no longer dark and swathed in shadows. Each leaf is a new shade of green, the moonlight beacon-like as it shines through the trees. Hide almost believes it was always like this, his perception coloured with fear... But only _almost.  
_"Perhaps I should give you a name, then," He mutters, snarky. "That would show you, wouldn't it?"  
The Fae is silent, gaze wide and far away. He does not smile, nor does he laugh. "I... It was only a jest," Hide murmured, panic seeping into his bones. "I meant no offense..."  
"I'd be careful if I were you."   
The human stilled. "Names have power, human Hide..." The Fae met his gaze, cool and sparkly and _bright._ "... Be careful with how you use it."

He feels their disbelief- the narrow gazes of the village folk, sharp on the bundles of books in his arms. Words never came easily to him, their forms obscure, misshapen.  
Hinami, the village bookworm, was ecstatic.  
“Can I join you, brother Hide?” She implored, skirts bouncing with her zeal, “I want to learn new words, too!”  
Hide laughed. Of course she could join him- he’d be properly lost without her, after all.  
“Let me know if I’m boring you, though.”  
Later, her own books long since explored, Hinami rested a sleepy head on her dearest brother’s shoulder; tired eyes grew bright as she registered the pages.  
“Those are so beautiful, brother Hide! Do you know what they mean?”  
“Sort of…” Hide sighed, stifling a yawn. “… This one,” he gestured, soft, “Means ‘Beautiful’, and this one… Umm…”  
“’Baby bird!’” Hinami glowed. “And together they spell Hinami!”  
“Exactly.”  
_I suppose it’s true,_ Hide mused, watching Hinami struggle between sleep and scribing, _Names do have power… More than one can ever know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Comments and kudos please the Fae


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What caused the wound?  
> How large the teeth?  
> I saw new eyes were watching me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.  
> I really hope you guys like this chapter- a lot of questions will probably arise, and a lot of foreshadowing... I had a blast writing it hahahaha  
> Enjoy!

The leaves rusted gold and brown, free-falling into the embrace of the wind.  
“I’m surprised you still return.”  
Slumped comfortably against a tree trunk, Hide flashed a grin.  
“Why? You sick of me already?”  
The Fae smirked, tracing the lines of the gnarled old roots. The Sun was breaking over the horizon, its light gradually sweeping away the remnants of the night.  
“You will know if that day comes.”  
 _If, not_ when.  
Hide took a breath.  
“I wonder at our bargain,” He hummed, face raised to the sky. “It’s not like those my father spoke of.”  
“Oh?” Seconds passed, and the Fae was closer- much, _much_ closer. “And what would those be?”  
“Well… Um… Well,” Hide stammered, “You haven’t abducted me…”  
“True.” Agreed the Fae, breath warm against Hide’s ear.  
“… You haven’t killed me, or… cursed me.” Hide bit his lip, willing his body stay still.  
The Fae was quiet, listening. _Deep breaths._ “You haven’t stolen my soul, sacrificed my life, attempted to ssssss…”  
“Sssssss,” The Fae chuckled, hand slipping over Hide’s own. His skin was cool and smooth as cherry blossom bark.  
 _Seduction._ “Are you part snake, human Hide? Or perhaps I’ve stolen your tongue?”  
“Oh dear!” Hide yelped, scrambling to his feet. “Look at the time! I better get back, see you next moon, byyyyyyyyye!”

The Fae’s laughter echoed to the edge of the Woods.

“Have you ever been in love?”  
Hide choked on his soup, earning an irritated glare from Sister Mari. Hinami waited, sympathetic but resolute. “Are you ok?”  
He managed a nod, face burning with the shock… of the soup, of course.  
“I’m fine… But why do you ask, Hina-bunny?” He narrowed his gaze in feigned suspicion. “Have you been _consorting?”  
_ Hinami blushed pink.  
“Consorting?” She hissed, dark eyes wide. “No! No, no… big brother Hide, that’s very unfair!”  
“Isn’t it?” Hide grinned, soup long forgotten. “You haven’t answered _either_ of my questions…”  
Hinami pouted, eyes fixed carefully on her spoon.  
“I just wondered what it feels like… you know? My books make it sound so _wonderful,_ like being with someone and feeling completely at home…”  
Hide didn’t have an answer for that. The closest he'd ever come to such a feeling was with his father, then later with Hinami.   
It seemed strange, to think of a love beyond that.  
As if on cue, the Fae's laughter echoed in his ears, all mellow and soft. "Brother? Are you sure you're ok?"  
"Yep!"  
  
He thought about telling her- not _everything,_ of course, but... well, what _could_ he tell her?  
So instead he finished his soup and snuck his way to the village library.  
Small as it was, it wasn’t without a romance section.

“What happens to the others?”  
“Who?”  
The trees are crooked, skeleton-like, near-bare branches brushing against the heavens. The Fae’s voice was light, unaffected, compared to the stiffness of his shoulders.  
Hide pulled tight at his coat, as though it would protect him from the truth.  
“The other people, like me, who wandered into the Woods? The ones who never return…”  
He braced himself; waited for the penny to drop, for rage to flare and swallow him whole. The Fae was silent, still even as his cloak fluttered in the wind. It was too thin- weak against the winter chill- yet he made no complaint.  
“Like you?” He whispered, gaze soft as the fallen snow. He was bare-foot, Hide realised, yet left no footprints behind.  
This man- this Fae without a name- was not human. And yet… “I have never encountered one like you… human Hide.”

Hide thoughts all led back to _him._ He half-fancied the Fae has enchanted him, tricked him with honeyed words and dagger-sharp smiles.  
Mind itching with the effort, he tried to conjure every word his father bestowed unto him- of Fae and Fairy-folk, spirits and sprites. A historian in heart and profession, the elder Nagachika had regaled his son with countless stories: women that lives in the bodies of trees; gremlins that aided weary housewives under the cover of night; beings of fire and air, water and earth, that kept the land at peace.  
He’d learnt quickly that Fae were a sensitive topic- for what reason, he’d never known. Each question was met with melancholy breath, a squeeze of the shoulders and a string of precautions.  
Never eat the food of a Fae.  
Never give one your name, handing it over blindly.  
 _Never let one too close, lest you lose yourself to the Woods._

Had Hide lost himself? It rather felt like the _opposite._  


He heard the whispers. He couldn’t help but to.  
 _“The Nagachika boy is lost in a daydream… I hear he’s been enchanted…”  
“Wouldn’t want him near _my _children… poison their minds, like he’s done the Fueguchi girl…”  
_ He tried to shield Hinami, keep her far away. She’d only just seen her fourteenth summer- too young to fear that ever-present darkness.  
 _“… After all they’ve done for him, too… most orphans would be kicked out by then…”_  
 _“… Turn out just like his father, he will…”  
_ “Brother Hide!” She whispered one day, soft and secretive, “Tell me another story. A true story, this time.”  
“Excuse you!” Hide scoffed, bravado and mirth, “All my stories are true, you know.”  
Hinami pouted, shoes scuffing at the dirt.  
“I want to hear about your _adventures,”_ She pressed, conspirator-like, yet perfectly unaware of the power of her words, “When you disappear in the middle of the night…”  
His smile faded.  
“… I don’t know what you mean, Hina-bunny… All my adventures start with you.”

He should have noticed. By the Gods, he should have _known._  
The moon is but a slither from wholeness when he moves to put the children to bed. He ruffles their hair, counts each head by every bed…  
… And comes up short. “Where’s Hinami?”  
The children didn’t know.  
But Hide _knew._  
And with that knowledge, he ran.

The Woods were alive that night, in a way he’d never known. Pinpricks of light, soft and luminous as fireflies, weaved through the trees above; Their buzzing song resonated in the air, soft and tinkly as wind chimes.  
 _Willow-the-wisps._ Had they led Hinami into the Woods, amusing themselves with her distress?  
He’d barely considered the thought before his ears picked up a muffled gurgling… Not unlike the sound of sobbing.  
With each step the sound grew louder, clearer amongst the trees. The willow-the-wisps seemed to light his way, bobbing above him like blossoms on a river. He should have been wary of this- should have considered their reputation for malevolence and murder.  
The muffled sound became voices, still too soft to decipher; one of them a far cry from human.  
He steadied his breath, softened his foot falls, and blended into the trees.

Hinami was not sobbing- at least, she wasn’t anymore. “Goro is such a jerk,” She grumbled, twirling a crimson flower. A half-finished flower crown lay before her, bloody red in the fairy light. “He said he’d meet me here, that he’d show me a real unicorn… but it was just a nasty trick”.  
The giant insect bobbed its head, its horrible pincers chittering. It’s armour shone in the moonlight, sickening shades of green and black. “I know that _now,”_ Hinami sighed, dejected, “But my big brother’s always telling me _amazing_ stories…”  
She trailed off, threading the final flower. “… You’d like my big brother.” She smiled, eyes bright in the face of danger.  
Seemingly oblivious of the bodies around her, blood as red as her blooms. “You remind me of him a lot, actually… But here! Your crown’s finished!”  
She lifted her creation, beaming, her hands so close to razor-sharp pincers. Hide bit back a yelp, his stomach churning with panic…  
… His footing slipped.  
A twig snapped.  
Crimson eyes locked on his, fragmented like shattered glass. The creature uncurled itself, revealing its towering form, and began its steady approach.  
“Big brother Hide!” Hinami cheered, seemingly unconcerned- perhaps she was enchanted? “Ken said you’d find us.”  
 _Ken?!  
_ “Hinami!” He shouted, voice sharp with adrenaline, “I’ll hold it off while you run! Get back to the village, quickly!”  
Hinami rose to a stand, eyes wide with panic.  
“Why? What do you mean? We’re the only ones here.”  
The creature stopped, face to face, blood-stained pincers clicking like knives. Hide braced himself, eyes closed. Ready.  
But nothing happened…  
 _“Stop shouting. You’re going to scare her.”  
_ … That voice.  
Hide opened a tentative eye, gaze locking with the creature. He saw himself reflected in mirror-like eyes… but then the image changed, flickered for a second.  
A flash of white and silver.  
“… You.”  
 _“Have you lost your tongue again?”_ The words were playful, the tone anything but; head tilted, the voice of the Fae reverberating in Hide’s mind- heavy, cool, _resigned_. _“Now tell her you were mistaken. Everything is fine._ Do not _mention the bodies.”  
_ His gaze flicked to Hinami, still cross-legged in the grass. Her eyes were wide, flower stems twirling in her fingertips.  
 _Do not faulter, human Hide. She grows anxious._

And so, he smiled.

“Isn’t Ken wonderful?”  
Safe in the walls of the orphanage, she spoke of nothing but _Ken._ Hide answered only in distracted hums, his mind far away.  
It was abundantly clear that Hinami was deceived- though perhaps that wasn’t the right phrase. It was impossible to tell with _that_ Fae.  
Gentle as moss, Hide prodded.  
 _Was there anyone else there?  
_ “No, just Ken. Goro never showed up… the nerve.”  
 _Did ‘Ken’ say anything strange or upsetting?  
_ “Not really… he’s so clever, Hide, he knows all about the plants and stars!”  
 _Did he tell you his name was ‘Ken’?  
_ “Yes… well,” Hinami paused, “He said he found the name amusing. Which is good, right? He didn’t seem to mind me calling him that…”  
Hide didn't have a response for that. Instead, he asked his final- perhaps most pressing- question.   
“Hina-bunny… Can you tell me what Ken looked like?”  
Hinami frowned, head tilting of its own design.  
“What do you mean, Big Brother? You saw him, too.”  
“Of course!” Hide laughed, scratching at the back of his neck. “I did, but… it was very dark, and I was rather tired…”  
If Hinami wasn’t convinced, she didn’t let on.  
“He was… About your height, I think? With black hair… He was wearing a very nice cloak, he let me wear it when it got really cold…”  
  


The full moon rose, and the Fae was himself- white hair, raggedy clothes, eyes ever-shifting, ever-teasing. Everything was, for lack of a better word… Normal.  
But it wasn’t to last.  
“Would you care to explain the other night?” Hide asked in the soft twilight. The Fae- _Ken-_ was collecting sticks and twigs, accepting and discarding without clear criteria; upon hearing the question, his shoulders stiffened.  
“Not especially, no.”  
“Will you anyway?”  
A huff of laughter.   
“That is yet to be seen.”  
It occurred to Hide _not_ to anger the Fae; such beings were known to be old, and rather unforgiving… But he needed to know.  
“Was Hina… Was the girl in danger?” He took a breath, heart tight in his chest. “Was there any possibility you would-”  
“No harm will come to that child.”  
The reply was quick, sharp, like a knife to the gut. His breath caught in his throat.  
Ken was regarding him with that quicksilver gaze, a thousand emotions flickering over his features- the most prominent being _weariness._ “They will be protected… Human Hide.”  
He dropped his gaze, attention returned to his twigs. His next words were feather-soft, almost inaudible; they settled in Hide’s chest, warm as goose down. “You need never fear my hand.”

Hinami knew when hold her tongue. No one knew of the pair’s ‘adventure’, nor of the mysterious figure they encountered.  
That did little to comfort Hide, though. _Who were the men whose bodies littered the field? Were they trying to hurt Hinami? Did Ken kill them?_  
He made a point to find the kid who lured her out there- Goro Nakamura, the baker’s son. He was perfectly amicable to the boy, of course- all smiles and playful nudges of the shoulder. But… well, with his _reputation_ … It wasn’t especially hard to put the fear of the Woods (and harming Hinami) in him.  
He _did_ take after his father, after all.

Warm amidst the melting snow, Hide’s gaze drifted from the moon.  
“Why do you call me _Human_ Hide?”  
Ken gave a soft chuckle; head tilted to the side, Hide could feel the other’s breath on his cheek- warm and soft and _focus.  
_ “It amuses me.” The Fae admitted, flashing too-sharp teeth.  
“My mortality… amuses you.”  
“I said no such thing.”  
Silver eyes drift back to the moon lips pursed in thought. Finally, voice soft, Ken asked: “What did I look like to her?”  
As the words settled in his mind, Hide felt his chest constrict; his mind buzzed with stories of enchanted brides and children stolen in the night.  
“Why would you ask?” He mumbled, dark eyes sharp. The Fae shrugged, eyes never leaving the stars.  
“Morbid curiosity, I suppose.”  
“But surely you know? You clearly altered her perception.”  
Ken shifted positions on the grass, their legs gently grazing. They were close enough that Hide could see his eyelashes, long and white as snow.  
“If that was so _clear,”_ He whispered, “There would be no need for questions.”  
Information, for the Fae, was a sacred thing- almost as powerful as a name. Words were power, and right then- translucent in the frost- Ken had all the leverage.  
Hide turned over, nose brushing against the other’s, and stared.  
“Promise me first. Promise me no harm will come to her.” _Again.  
_ He half expected the Fae to laugh, to wave off his proposal. But silver eyes held his gaze, bright amid colouring cheeks.  
His breath was hot against Hide’s nose, and _so very close._  
“Is that a promise I may seal?”

Words held power.  
But even they could be rendered toothless, weak against hot breath and possibilities.  
So, Hide responded in kind.

“… So,” Hide gasped, heart aflutter, “… Any more promises you owe me?”  
Ken laughed, the sound light and sweet as air, and Hide wondered how he ever thought himself enchanted before.  
 _This was surely what enchantment felt like._  
“I do believe it’s _your_ turn… Hide.”  
Hide couldn't stop the smile that stretched across his face. _Hide._  
"My turn, you say?"  
"Indeed."  
"Well..." He hummed with a grin. Smooth as his limbs allowed, he rolled to the side; propping himself upright, he hovered over the Fae's pale face, lower lip between his teeth. "... I really ought to seal that promise, too... If that pleases you?"  
Looking up at him like that, Ken had never seemed softer. Feathery strands resting over smiling eyes, he could have been composed purely of moonlight.  
Then his hands rose to thread through Hide's hair, and he was solid and real and _beautiful.  
"Nothing would please me more."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehe… Consorting  
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos please the Fae


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The creature lunged  
> I turned and ran  
> To save a life  
> I didn't have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when this was gonna be a one-shot?  
> I do
> 
> Warning: Angst, to be resolved in later chapters. This will have a happy ending, people.   
> Hope you guys enjoy :)

When Hide saw his seventh summer, his father taught him about the Fae.  
“Most of the time, they look just like you and me, Hideyoshi. Some of them take other forms… But in most cases, they seem quite human.”  
“Do they have pointy ears? And wings?”  
“Well, I imagine some might.” The historian had laughed, ruffling his hair. “Everyone’s different, my son. Not everyone has your lovely gold hair, now do they?”  
The stories went on- women who lived in lakes, and trees, and rocks; furry little creatures that cleaned kind households in the dark of the night. Hide had listened, wide-eyed, enraptured by his all-knowing father.  
“How do you know? How do you know if someone is a Fae?”  
The older Nagachika paused, thoughtful.  
“… Have you tried asking them?”  
“Papa!”  
“OK, OK,” He’d chuckled, smiling at his son’s laughter. If his smile didn’t reach his eyes, Hide hadn’t noticed.  
“It really depends on the type of Fae,” He began, eyebrows furrowed. “Some are quite obviously magic- they have a sort of… An energy, surrounding them. But other’s…” He sighed, scratching at his beard. “… Other’s are a bit more discreet.”  
Young Hide’s mind swam with the thought of Fae living amongst them, in their own village; People secretly casting spells, hiding pointy ears under their hats.  
It felt both scary and _exciting._  
“Have you seen one, Papa?” He’d pressed, knees bouncing beneath the covers. _And can I meet them, and will they let me touch their ears, and…_  
His father gave a soft smile, eyes drifting to the candle stand.  
“Only one…”  
“Were they nice?”  
He laughed. _“Very nice…”_ He paused. “Hideyoshi, you know what I’ve told you about the Fae and names?”  
Hide frowned, as only children can.  
“You said to never give a Fae my real name, because they could do nasty things to me.”  
“That’s very good remembering.” He’d nodded, smile soft in the candlelight. Well, this Fae…” He huffed- a little laugh- eyes growing distant. “… This Fae knew my name before I’d even offered it.”

Hide never forgot that night, even after his father died. He never forgot his father’s rules.  
And, though he never could place it, he never forgot the light that shone in his father’s eyes.

Spring blossomed in the birdsong, soft and sweet and bright. The Woods glowed with wonderous life, sheltered in the shade of the trees.  
Hide counts his blessings by the moon; cherishes every moonlit night with growing adoration.   
So when Ken invites him deeper into the Woods, he moves without hesitation.

Shimmering in their vivacity, the willow-the-wisps lit their path away from the clearing of the moon. Fear of malice was eased by the weight of Ken's hand in his, his grip strong, secure. Hide pushed forward, never looking back, eyes bright in the fairy light.   
The trees parted and the fairy lights sang, rising higher and higher to settle comfortably in wizened branches.   
Hide barely noticed.   
The great old tree that stood before them glowed with some... other-worldly magic, it's bark a shimmering gold. It's branches might have extended high into the heavens, yet seemed dwarfed by the surrounding Woods- Hide found his focus slip with each attempt at telling.   
It didn't matter, though.   
_"It's beautiful."_  
"... It's me."  
Ken's grip tightened, his voice barely above a whisper. "It grew from my bones, my earthy being... Grows taller with each passing of the moon. I-" He faltered, head bowed, "I'm tied to it. To these Woods, this patch of earth... I can never leave again."

Ken's past unfurled like a flower, glossy with tragedy and sorrow.   
A young boy, barely a man, entered these Woods on the whim of a Fae- a silver-tongued girl seeking company on her journey through the Woods. _"I could never feel fear if you travelled beside me... Would you grant me this simple gift?'"  
_Soft as the setting Sun, Ken gave her his word. Too late did he realise the true 'gift' was his life. "I cannot tell you how long ago, nor can I explain what power keeps me here. Only know that this is true. Each full moon, I come closer to humanity- albeit a pale reflection. Without it, I am the creature you saw that night- driven to the shadows... But my mind remains. I keep my vow, to protect the children of your village. Children like Hinami."  
Hide swallowed, taking it in.  
"Those people..."  
"Hinami was not their prize. They thought they could use her as bait." He spat, face contorted in disgust, "Of my nature, they were gravely mistaken. I am a Fae, not a... not a..."  
He never got the word out. Hide wrapped his arms around the other, pressing his face into the crook of his neck.   
"Thank you..." He whispered, eyes scrunched shut, as though the other might disappear. "... Thank you for protecting her. I'm sorry... Sorry I ever doubted..."  
The Fae trembled, ever so slightly.   
"Never apologise... I am not her only protector..."

Moments passed like dragonflies- fleeting, but observed with quiet wonder. The pair still hadn't let go.  
"I like your tree." Hide mumbled dumbly, eyes heavy with sleep. "It suits you.   
The Fae smiled- a bittersweet thing- hand reaching out to rest on the trunk. The bark glowed beneath his fingers, soft as lantern light. "It's ironic, actually. _Gold Tree_. My name back then was..."  
"... Kaneki."  
The words caught Hide off guard, slipping from his lips of their own accord. Ken looked unsurprised, still smiling that quivering smile. "I-I don't know how-"  
"I know."   
"I've never heard that name, I shouldn't know-"  
_"Hide."  
_Panicked, he bit his lip, shaking under the Fae's soft gaze. "It's alright, Hide. You're alright."  
"No, I'm not. How do I know that..."

 ** _"What is home to a creature like yourself?”_ ** _"_

**_“My mortality… amuses you.”_ **

**_"I won’t let you hurt them... They won’t become your plaything.”_ **

"Hide."  
"... Not 'Human Hide', huh." He looked up, eyes shining with defiance and tears. "I never was _human_ Hide, was I? That's why it amused you so."  
Silver eyes stared, round as the moon, as realisation settled in.   
"You misunderstand me."  
"Do I?" Hide scoffed, stepping away. "It's awfully clear to me."  
"If that were so," Ken enthused, eyes wide and desperate, "You would understand my purpose tonight."  
He wanted to push away, run into the shadows and never turn back. He hadn't felt like that since that very first night.  
Yet, he asked:  
"Then tell me your purpose, _Ken Kaneki?"  
_The Fae flinched at the words, their effect undeniable. Hide ignored the stab of guilt, forcing his gaze forward, insistent.   
"My purpose..." Ken breathed, suddenly so small in the presence of the trees, "... Was to ask of your hand."

"... My hand. You... You want to marry me?"  
Hide cursed his voice- so shaken, his words sounded too close to incredulity. Ken practically wilted beneath their weight, small and lost and... and...  
"Not under these circumstances, exactly... But yes." He chewed his lip, eyes fixed on the ground. "I wanted you to know the truth about me... I thought you knew of your blood, I'm..." He exhaled, deflated. "... I'm sorry. I truly thought you knew."  
The world was spinning. Hide closed his eyes, rested his hand against the trunk of the tree, but somehow that made things worse; made everything far too real. _This is too much... too too much..._  
"So when I saw you with Hinami... and you were..."  
"If you had been human, you would have seen my illusion." Ken sighed. "It was a weak one, too long ago from the last full moon. Perhaps on another night you would have seen it..."  
His voice faltered. Hide couldn't see his face, couldn't open his own eyes, but... he could feel the concern radiate off him. "... You're shaking."  
_Of course_ he was shaking. Of course his legs were wobbly, his heart pounding louder than the wind.   
Hide wanted to cry. Wanted to kick and scream and throw his full weight against the tree, dig his nails into the bark, as though that could tear it down.   
But he couldn't even open his eyes.   
And then strong arms were surrounding him, hands rubbing soothing circles into his back; and he fell apart- fell into the embrace, sobbing into threadbare fabric.   
"This... None of this makes sense... It can't..."

Later Hide would realise he hadn't been alone in his quivering- that the droplets that hit his neck were not from the sky, but somewhere much closer. 

_"I know... I'm sorry..."_

The following morning, Hide would waken in his room, with no memory of walking there. Hinami would greet him at breakfast, only to fall silent at his empty expression.   
The following night, he'd run to the Woods, breath hot in his lungs. No one would be waiting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos please the Fae.  
> Please, they need it.
> 
> Next chapter coming soon <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I clutched my life and wished it kept.  
> My dearest love,  
> I'm not done yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the final chapter!  
> *guitar riff*  
> I'm sorry updates became as slow as they did. Thank you to everyone who stuck with me and this fic, it really means the world to me <3

Days passed by, and it was all Hide could do to acknowledge them.  
His body moved on reflex, lips twitching in not-quite smiles that spark worry in Hinami’s eyes.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?” She pressed, fingers clutching at her skirts. “You always told me I’d feel better if I talked about it… And you were right, you know.”  
Hide considered it- honestly, he did. He conjured ways of twisting the words, shifting the details ever so slightly to preserve the story. His story.  
In the end he just smiled, ruffling her hair, and returned to his chores.  
(It felt too much like what _they_ would do).

"Happy birthday, Brother Hide!"   
Eye bleary with sleep, Hide forced himself up on the bed. Hinami beamed down at him, eyes bright in the morning light.   
"I got you a present!" She grinned, depositing a small package in his lap. "Tell me what you think."  
Hide chuckled, tugging at the wrapping. "You already know I'll love it, Hina-bunny..."  
His breath caught in his throat.   
The wooden bird was light in his hand, smoothly carved from a deep cherry wood. His fingers traced the grooves, brushing lightly over the rings of the wood.   
"It's a baby bird..." She murmured softly, fingers clasped before her. "You can call it "Baby Hinami"... Or whatever you want, really, I don't mind."  
Swallowing the lump in his throat, Hide gave her a watery smile. The first real smile he'd given in weeks. "Oh no, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"  
"I love it, Hinami. Thank you."  
The girl flushed, eyes brightening.   
"I'm so glad. Oh!" She gasped, rushing towards the door. "I nearly forgot! You have a parcel!"  
"... A parcel?"

There was, indeed, a parcel for him; small and lumpy, wrapped in crinkly old paper, his name neatly scribed in cursive.   
It might have been perfectly unordinary, had Hide ever received a package before.   
Sending Hinami down to breakfast, Hide lingered in his room. He glanced to the package on his bedside table, lip between his teeth.   
_Is it from Kaneki? How would he know it's my birthday?  
Why now, when he won't even see me?  
And... What's inside?  
_Hide bowed to temptation. With the precision of a seamstress, he tore at the package, the paper unfurling like a flower. _  
_

A small book sat nestled in the mottled paper, a small note sticking out from the pages.  
A letter. 

_**My dearest Hideyoshi,  
Even as I write this letter, I am yet to meet you. In writing this letter, I accept that you may never truly meet me... A thought that chills me to the bone.   
But I do know you, my dear. I feel your every kick, your every heartbeat. And I know, in choosing your name, that you will bring good fortune to the lives of those you care for...  
** _

The letter drifted down to the bed as Hide fell apart. 

**_Congratulations, my dear, on reaching your nineteenth summer! I understand humans have their own ages of maturity, but for us Fae, the nineteenth is the most precious. I am sure you have noticed your gifts slipping through- known something you logically should not, or seen something beyond human explanation. Do not be afraid, my love, for it is your birthright. It is perhaps my greatest gift to you: the gift of choice._** ****

"What are you reading?"  
"NOTHING."  
Hinami blinked, taken aback as Hide recomposed himself. "Sorry Hina-bunny, you gave me a fright is all."  
"It's OK..." She smiled, settling down in the chair beside him. "... Wow, is that one of those secret codes?"  
"Code?"  
"Yeah, that assassins and pirates use!" She grinned, inspecting the letter with curious eyes. I've read about them in my books! Each symbol represents a letter or a word, but you can't read it without knowing the code.   
_Know something you logically should not...?_ Hide frowned, regarding the letter once more. It was strange- he'd assumed the sentences were perfectly legible, since he had no problem reading it... But then again, his reading skills were normally terrible. _Is this one of the gifts Mo... The letter spoke of?  
_ "So you can't understand this?"  
Hinami frowned.   
"No, I've never seen one like this. Can you teach me?"  
"... No, I don't think I can. But," He added, seeing her disappointed look, "You can show me some of yours?"  
It was worth it to see the light return to her eyes

(And, though he was oblivious, his own). 

**_You may choose to remain in the human world, ignoring the call of the Woods. I would not begrudge this, my dear- there is a dark force lurking in the shadows, and try as I might, I may never drive her out. The human world is a haven I could never hope to reach. But you, my dear, can._ **

**_Of course, if it is your truest wish, you may join the world of the Fae; but be warned, to give yourself to our world, completely and wholly, is to never turn back._ **

Bit by bit, Hide's smile lightened ever so softly, a little more genuine each day. Always sad, a ghost of his usual grins, but always cherished and welcomed by Hinami. She never asked what happened- Hide suspected she already knew... well, far more than any other villager could know.   
"Do you know Ayato? The blacksmith's apprentice."  
His lips twitched.   
"That dark-haired ruffian that just came to town?"  
"He's not a ruffian!" Hinami huffed, cheeks turning rosy. "He's just not very good with people."  
"Mhmm."  
"He's a really sweet guy, Brother Hide." She chewed her lip, grip tightening around her book. "But, um... He told me his landlady is looking for a nanny. Someone to take care of her son, help him with his studies. He offered to introduce me, as a potential candidate."  
Hide blinked, tilting his head. It didn't seem so long ago that Hinami was a child herself, clinging to his shirt sleeves. And yet...   
"Did you accept?"  
"... I told him I'd have to think about it." She murmured, avoiding his eyes. "It's... It's a big commitment, and..." Her voice cracked, "... I'd have to live with the family, and I've never lived outside the orphanage before and-"  
"Hinami," Hide soothed, "It's alright. Take a breath. It's ok." He chewed his lip, hand drifting to the paper in his pocket. "I think... I think it's a wonderful opportunity, and you'd make a wonderful nanny."  
Startled eyes shot up to his own.   
"You... You do?"  
"Of course! You've always been good with the younger kids." He grinned, "He's only a young one, isn't he?"  
"He's approaching his seventh summer," Hinami nodded, eyes out of focus. Slowly, she took a breath. "You... You really think I can do it?"  
 _Leave ~~you~~ the orphanage?  
_

"Hina-bunny... I know you can."

**_Your father chose the path of the divide- jumping from one realm to the next, he dreamt of uniting both sides in understanding and respect. A lofty dream, when no side will acknowledge the presence and power of the other. This path is not a matter of choosing both, but giving yourself to both- for each day you spend in the mortal realm, you must give the Woods in kind._ **

_**Whichever path you choose, my love, I know you will flourish. And, if only in spirit, I will always stand by your side.** _

The Woods felt different that night. Cooler, tinged with frost and regret... But he'd made up his mind.   
_"Kaneki Ken!"_  
He'd half expected a great thundering- a flash of lightning, an unearthly wail. The trees above swayed in the wind, their ancient branches creaking like bones, but no tremor shook the ground.   
Hide chewed his lip.   
"Kaneki!"  
"Present."  
Ethereal in the moonlight, the Fae offered a tilt of his head. Quicksilver eyes flashed in the darkness, soft and bright and wary. "Can I help you?"  
Hide brushed off the snide remark, setting his shoulders back.   
"We have unfinished business."  
"Business?" The Fae hummed, eyebrow raised. "Are you sure about that?"  
Evasive language was common amongst the Fae- many of whom were unable to lie... But Hide knew the root of this.  
 _Heartache._ "No contract binds you now." Ken murmured, eyes shining, "You need not have returned."  
"I disagree."  
 _I'm sorry._ "You once wanted to marry me," Ken flinched but Hide pushed on, "And in all honesty, I would have accepted. Immediately. But I quickly learnt, with that one conversation, I knew so little about myself... About my heritage, my identity..."  
 _Deep breaths._ "I am not ready to marry. I have too many questions, about myself and my place in the world... But," He bit his lip, forcing his eyes ahead. "If you would join me... Help me navigate the path ahead..."

_It would mean everything to me._

Hand cool against his cheek, Ken offered a tentative smile.  
 _"... Nothing would please me more."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many years  
> I know I'd bear  
> I found something in the woods somewhere
> 
>   
> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know if you guys would be interested in some short one-shots based on this story- a prequel with Rize and Kaneki, or just some sweet fluffy Hidekane?  
> Thank you for being so awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Comments and kudos please the Fae


End file.
